wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Smokywood Pastures
Smokywood Pastures is the name of a goblin business. They are most prominent during the Feast of Winter Veil selling Feast of Winter Veil goods, but can also be found year-round selling food and drink outside of battlegrounds. The Copperpinch family sells primarily to the Horde, while the Jinglepocket family sells primarily to the Alliance, but in Shattrath City they share the sales. In spite of their faction specific locations, the Smokywood Pastures vendors are all , and will sell to either faction, if you can get to them. Battlegrounds Smokywood Pastures battleground vendors sell fruit, fungus, meat, and drink items. The Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin vendors only carry food items of level 25, 35, 45, and 55, and the Alterac Valley vendors only carry level 55 items. The food items require a character level ten lower or above for use (level 25 food requires character level 15 or above), so very early entry characters (levels 10 to 14 going into Warsong Gulch) are not served. Top level participants will prefer more robust fare than is offered. The variety of foods available might be for hunters whose pet won't eat meat, but Wind Serpent's diet (bread, cheese, or fish) is not covered. Pets will consume food above their level, and so can be served. Top level participants will still prefer more robust fare than is offered, although even a level 80 pet will eat level 55 food (with diminished benefit). Smokywood Pastures battleground vendors stand in the area outside their battleground entrance. They are not available to characters in the battleground, nor to characters that enter the battleground from another location (but other locations generally have plenty of food vendors.) The battleground entrances are somewhat remote, and the nearest food vendor not at the battleground entrance is invariably a fair hike away, so these guys do serve a purpose for the players who use these entrances. Feast of Winter Veil During the Feast of Winter Veil, the vendors are paired, male and female, one selling lower value Feast of Winter Veil goods and the other selling higher value Feast of Winter Veil goods. Several also give Feast of Winter Veil quests. The low value vendors in Orgrimmar and Ironforge, and , also sell unique seasonal patterns. Darnassus does not have a Smokywood Pastures vendor presence during the Feast of Winter Veil, so there are two more Copperpinches than Jinglepockets. Wonderform Operators The s do not have individual names. They do not vend anything, but will describe their machine, and may have a quest. It is not necessary to interact with them to use the PX-238 Winter Wondervolt. They start the following quests: * to find (Feast of Winter Veil) * to find (Feast of Winter Veil) * to find (New Year's Eve) * to find (New Year's Eve) NPC title Most NPCs will have the title. Trivia All named Smokywood Pastures vendors have first names similar to that of a real world store. External links ;News Category:Goblins Category:Organizations Category:New Year Category:NPC titles Category:Smokywood Pastures Category:Feast of Winter Veil